Demimorphs 1: Loren's Secret
by Elfera
Summary: An Animorph dead. The others at Camp Half-Blood. A prophecy made. Now seperated from each other the Animorphs have to journey to Camp Jupiter.
1. Chapter 1

**Well sorry I'm rewriting, but none of my stories are good, but I think this one. I have this really funny line in the next chapter that I'm like in love with! No matter what they say. I'm not okay. It started at zero. Sorry Animorph video. Be glad that it's not Simple Plan Gone to Soon. **

**Well I don't know it you people would know, so here is the Animorph book orders, I may or may not have the Megamorphs in it. It depends on my mood, and the sequel. Well I have some ideas. Oh, and by the way. (I don't do the text talk, man is that annoying. How is like lik?) **

**1, 2, 3, 4,5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12,13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 23, 33.**

**That's my blog. I have pretty much just characters. I may have some book reviews, and ideas for other thing. I may even post some fan fiction.**

**Another thing about the chapters. There will always be a quote from a book. **

Chapter I

The Influence of Gaia

3rd person

I laughed grimly. ((I'm a freak of nature, Rachel. Any day I stay alive is a good day for me.))- Tobias 13 The Change.

A young boy of fourteen silently traveled down the road. His eyes traveled to his wrist, which had a watch.

A cold wind blew through the teen's dirty blonde hair. The boy drew his jacket closer to his body, as he involuntary whispered the words he heard in his dream.

"Send half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath. To foe bear arms to the doors of death."

The words seemed as cold as ice. He couldn't help, but shiver.

The boy pulled the feather from his pocket. The woman's voice filled his head. "Your road will be tough my child. But you must stay strong, or Nice will die."

The teen studied the feather. It had come from a male peacock. The feather is important. The blue was the same color as a war prince's fur.

The night before the child has so many dreams, and nightmares.

The sleeping woman, Elfangor, but the one image that scared him the most was of the dark boy.

With his pale skin, dark hair, and eye he looked feverish. But the thing that haunted the boy the most was what the boy said before he was attacked.

"A demigod of both Hera, and Juno would be able to destroy Olympus. If Gaia finds hi…"

The boy stopped in front of a white building. The Sharing building. Then the boy's eyes widened.

His mouth gaped open sharp short breathes escaped his lips. His body felt a burning cold. HE tried to hold it in, but he couldn't His mouth opened. He let out an ear splitting scream.

No one heard or saw the boy though. For the moment he fell to the ground, dead. His body shimmered, and disappeared.

**Oh that reminds me. For all of you who haven't looked. Elfangor and Loren/Hera/Juno (as she will forever be called) will be having godly children. And I can't think of the last one. If no one votes by the time the last book is made I'll decide. But I would like your opinion. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Gaia is waking

Rachel's PoV

I'm sorry I did that. Okay . . . um… not really. But I just don't know if I'll get another chance… to tell you. You're very cool. Uh… special. At least I think so. Anyway I hoped you'd like the poem. - Homer Pandora gets Vain

Flashback

"Come on!" Marco said. "Home Depot is going to close."

"Why are we going to Home Depot?" Tobias complained, as I fiercely dragged him to the store. "It's full of weirdoes going 'me Manley man. Me build stuff with poundy thing.'"

I laughed at my dorky boyfriend, or hawk friend. Take your pick.

"Tobias it's no bookstore, or clothing store. But it's a store!"

"But it doesn't have windows, expect those you buy. I feel so claustrophobic."

He's so annoying, and his lips look so tempting… and he's so cute in a dorky way. Not hot, just super, super cute.

"How could you hate Home Depot?" Marco asked.

"Well sor-ry we all can't be children of Hephaestus." I couldn't help myself.

"Tobias?" I said sweetly. He turned to look at me.

"Wha…" I pulled him in for a kiss. When we pulled apart I said.

"Shut up."

Flash reality

Tobias. My dorky boyfriend, is late. Yeah we never have exactly said a time, but he's late. I glanced over at the cupcake I got him for his birthday.

The bloody idiot. If this is another one of his near death experiences.

Then Sara, burst into the room. "Rachel some pretty lady wants to see you! She told me to get you, and tell you that your boyfriend's not coming. So you should close your window.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Hee hee sleepy-.-

Sara was right, the woman was pretty, but the strange thing was she kept getting prettier, and prettier.

Mom stayed away from her as she cooked waffles. Yummy.

"Rachel, darling." The lady said. "It's been, so long."

'Do I know you?" I asked.

"The last time we saw each other…"

"Don't' even think about it." Mom said. "She's not going to that camp!"

"What camp?" Jordan asked.

"Camp Half-Blood!" the woman said. "A camp for Half0bloods! Half god half mortal. The only safe place for the Greek ones!"

"Rachel can take care of herself." Mom said. "There's no way she could die!" Well… Mom… actually…

"Naomi one of her friends, is dead."

One. Friend. Dead? Why wouldn't she. Oh no. No no no no!

"Who?" I asked. "Who was it?" Jake? Marco? Ax? Cassie? Aristha?" I paused, and tried to make my mouth say the words. Cassie was hard enough! Okay it was hard to say everyone, but Cassie just stopped by. Jake came with her.

Marco called, and I saw Ax and Aristha when I went to find… ugh…

"No, not them" the lady said. "The one you have on your mind."

I hardly noticed the tears that fell down my face. "Rachel are you alright?" Jordan asked.

"Of course not!" I said. "One of my friends, is dead!"

"Rachel" the lady said. "Love is a strange, thing."

"Love?" Mom said. "Rachel's fourteen! That's to young to be in love!"

It's in the eye of the beholder." The woman said.

"SHUT UP!" I screeched. "Just shut up! And answer this question! Was it old age that kill him?"

"Rachel" Mother started to scold.

"A Disease? Golden eagle? Jay? What did it?"

"How could birds…?"

"None of those" the woman said. "Khione."

"Who?" Sara asked

"I still need an answer on this old age thing." Mom said.

"The Greek goddess of snow! Gaia is waking and if she does. Fighting the Yeerks would have been pointless!"

"Yeerks?"

"Gaia?"

"Daddy!"

"What's the emergency, Aphy?"

"What's going on?" I shrieked. Everyone looked at me. "Just tell me what's going on and I'll answer your questions."

"Gaia is the Earth. When she wakes the whole world is doomed. She send Khione to kill Tobias, because of what he could do, with the right amount of training." The woman said

"NO to this boyfriend dying of old age." Mom said.

"Oh relax" I said. "He's a kid my age, trapped in the body of a red-tailed hawk."

"What are Yeerks?" Jordan asked.

"A patristic species. They crawl into your by your ear canal. And squeeze your brain. They take control. They get hosts by The Sharing."

"Aphy?" Mom said. Glaring at Dad. "You call her Aphy?"

"Duh" Aphy said. "WE were dating for three years, before I became pregnant with you."

"What?!" I said.

"My name is actually Aphrodite goddess of love, and beauty. Danny I need you to help Rachel pack. Then you'll drive her to Camp Half-Blood. You must drive. Zeus' orders."

"Drive?"

"Yeah Zeus is in a bad mood. Hera, and Juno left him for a hopeless alien. Who thinks a date is crushing Yeerks with a yellow mustang."

"That's a better date than the ones I've been on." I said. "Though I love flying!"

"Rachel pack." Dad said. "Grab anything you'll need. Stop on it."

"She's not going anywhere with you!"

"So you rather have her die"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. "I'm going mom, and that's final." I ran upstairs and grabbed my sky blue suitcase. "Clothes hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, books on dangerous animals, journals, gum. Hair things." Soon I was done.

**What is this? You may ask. (gasp) A LOREN'S SECRET TRAILOR? I made it, but still.**

** watch?v=D3BjDD5sv0k&feature=plcp**


	3. Chapter 3

Ignore the link I gave you for the last chapter. Some changes have been made, instead of Pollux we're having my all-time favorite character from Percy Jackson. DRUM ROLL! (Aristha starts drum rolling) GROVER UNDERWOOD! Yes that lovable satyr will be with Ax. Everyone happy? Smiles all around? Good. Glad to get that off my chest. Now then another thing. Luckily I didn't post anything, because let's face it. I had no clue where I was going for the rewrite, expect the parts with bring the Animorphs to Camp Half-Blood. HAH TAKE THAT ANDREN! You won't understand at this moment.

Oh and Meagan Snow one of the staying chapters will have the answers to Tobias' death, kay?

Grover will be played by Marvel. Before you yell sometimes his hair is puffy. So it works. Everyone will be the same. Hee hee.

Now time for Marco to meet Hephaestus.

Chapter III

My dad's ugly, but I'm still so cute

Marco's PoV

I understood very little back then, listening with my mind to the thought-speak shouts and curses around me.

"Ha, ha! Take that little man!" I said, "Pew, pew!"

"He's fourteen!" Dad's voice ran. "His mother is dead!"

"Eva's not dead!" another man's voice yelled. "She's alive!"

My avatar died. He knew Mom was…

"She's on Earth right now! She'll be here soon. Free!"

"Eva's dead! Marco's going nowhere!"

"So you rather have him die like one of his friends?"

Bet's on. It's Tobias.

"You may be his father, but you didn't raise him!"

"How's two of my three favorite guys?" I froze. My finger a millimeter away from the A button.

"Mom" I whispered. "Mom."

"Eva but you're dead." Dad said.

"I never died Peter. I was forced to leave you and Marco."

"Forced?' Dad said I can't stand it anymore.

"Hey!" I said. "Who didn't feel like inviting Marco?" Then I decided to test mom.

"Try anything and you'll meet a not-so-gentle gorilla." I took an apple. "So who was it?" I asked.

"Tobias" I know I guessed it, but my apple didn't taste so good. "Does, does Rachel?"

"My wife" he said wife with a sneer. "Is telling her. "Oh and Marco. I am your father."

"But all the ladies love Marco." I said. "All the ladies don't love you."

"Marco!" Mom said.

"I know" the man said. "I am the ugliest god on Olympus."

"Olympus? Are we supposed to put togas and chitons on, and sing Go to the Distance?"

"No. You go to Camp Half0Blood, and climb lava walls." Mom said. "I went there. My mom is Athena."

"So?" I said.

'Your father is Hephaestus."

"No my dad's name is PETER PETTIGREW!"

"Marco."

**So like Marco's jokes? I'm found of put on togas and chitons, and singing Go to the Distance. I should go to Greece, and have a Demimorphs party for myself since no one else will be there. :{(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Staying chapter is a chapter of the rewrite that I'm keeping. I don't mean this is going down. The stuff I wrote in a notebook, that make sense? And I didn't mean putting the toga and chiton on at the same time. Togas are for boys. Chitons are for girls. That make sense? I hope it does. Also guess what? **

**Jara Hamee: JARA HAMEE FREE! NO OWNER NAMED ELFERA!**

**Me: That had to make sense. Oh I just remembered this. I won't be posting again until I'm done writing Loren's Secret. And in this series to make five there will be a Tobias, and Nico book.**

** watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=Lpds3V90VbM this is your first Elfera challenge: Watch this video, and tell me if you thought it funny.**

**Am I the only one who wants Pierre's shirt? And the Simple Plan book? In other news I THINK FOR CHRISTMAS I'M GETTING THE ANDALITE CHRONCILES EEK! That means I can actually do my The Andalite Chronicles script. Which reminds me I have to delete a story. I know too much! **

Chapter Four

See ya, Aldren 5084!

Jake's POV

((Then what are you doing?!)) I roared, suddenly, not so calm. ((What are you doing hurting Tobias?))

((Hurting him? Oh, he's dead, in case you were wondering.)) David said. ((Defiantly dead.))- Jake and David. The Threat

My name is Jake, but of course you know that. But there are some things you don't know. Things you can now know. Things you have been wondering, and now you're going to know. And I'm going to tell you them.

We can tell you everything, because if a Yeerk tries to read this it'll be Peter Pan.

My last name, and my Cousin Rachel's last name is Berenson. Marco's last name is Peters. Cassie's last name is ZuRick. And Tobias' last name is Collen.

We live in San Francisco, California. My house is the closest to Mnt. Diablo.

Rachel is the eldest of us Animorphs. Her birthday is February 1st. Cassie was born March 10th. I was born June 19th. Marco was born August 5th. Ax we found out was born September 8th. Aristha was November 21st. And the youngest of us was Tobias. He was born December 31st.

Another thing you do not know. I'm adopted. I know I was shocked too! But it's true. The day I found out I was adopted was the day I found out that Tobias was dead. And that I was a half-blood, as was Tom. And the best thing ever happened that day. Well next to Cassie, and my first kiss. That was a special day.

I was sitting on the couch. Cassie was going to come over at 11:20. It was 11:19. One more minute until Cassie should come. I don't know if she'll be a little early, or a little late. I hope early. The longer I spend with her the better. In case you were wondering I like, like Cassie.

When the clock turned 11:20 exactly the doorbell rang.

"I'LL GET IT" I shouted pushing Homer off my lap, as I hurried to the door. I yanked it open, and Cassie came in.

"Hey Jake, I called Rachel but she wasn't home. Do you know where she could have gone?" I shrugged running a hand through my brown hair.

"She's probably out with Tobias."

"Probably, have you seen him after he left for the reading of his dad's will?" I shook my head.

"Wait, do you think?" Cassie shrugged. Last night I called Rachel, and she said Tobias hadn't stopped by like he promised. She's sort of angry. I nodded.

"Seems legit."

"I talked to Ax too, he said Tobias didn't stop by. Aristha confirmed it. What if…" Cassie looked around then whispered. "It's David?"

"That's impossible." I said.

"I don't know. I think I should have said this, but… Jake. Yesterday when we were with the Hork-Bajir. I'm pretty sure I saw him." My eyes widened, and my vision blurred, I fell to the ground.

"That's, that's not possible." I looked up at Cassie as my vision became clear. "Do you…"

"All I'm saying is that you are a bloodthirsty GIT!" A woman's voice shouted. "And dumb. You stop by her house, and find out she was gone?! You should've known! She's your daughter!"

"So what if I don't know where my daughter is. At least she wasn't born from THOUGHTS!

Ding dong.

"…"

"…"

"Should I?"

"Yeah Cassie you should." Cassie pulled the door open to see two people there. A wise looking woman, and a mean looking man.

"Jake" the woman said kindly, and sternly.

"Cassie" the man said roughly.

"May we come in?" Cassie, and I looked at each other. Her eyes said it all.

"I'll be ready to morph."

"Yeah" I said to the man and woman. "Even though I have no clue who you are, and you know my name, and Cassie's. You can come in. We'll just go grab our swords."

"You don't have swords." The man grunted, pushing past. "But you can turn into any animal you touch. Good weapon to have. Better than any weapon I have. Expect my own morphing power. Of course."

"Ares" the woman scolded. "Aldren."

"Ha" Ares said. "I don't fear Yeerks. YEERKS FEAR ME THE MIGHTY ARES SON OF ZEUS AND HERA! Who doesn't hate any of my kids."

"When will you let it go? Annabeth didn't do anything wrong!"

"Umm, what's going on?" Cassie, and I turned around from looking at them. Wondering if we should call a mental hospital, to see Tom.

"FEAR ME YOU PUNY YEERK!" Ares shouted raising his… wait… WHEN DID HE GET A SWORD?!

"Excuse me?" Tom asked. "What's a…"

"VISSER 3 WILL DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH BY MY FIST! AS WILL DAVID SON OF NEMISIS!"

"What's a Visser?" Cassie asked with fake innocence. "Or a Yeerk?" she batted her eyelashes.

"CASSIE ZURICK!" Ares shouted. "MY DAUGHTER THE GREAT YEERK KILLER! THE LONE WOLF! THE HOWLER OF THE ANIMORPHS!" I saw Tom reach into his bag, and I saw it. A dracon beam!

"We're dead." I whispered.

"Be gone Aldren 5084." The woman said waving her hand. Tom froze the dracon beam dropped out of his hand, and then. Something grey started to ooze out of his ear.

"Jake?" Cassie whispered. I just store as the Yeerk dropped from Tom, and landed with a plop. Tom stood there swaying for a moment. His eyes unfocused, when all the sudden he raised his hands to his face. His eyes showed amazement, and then with a cracked voice he said:

"I'mb fee." He looked at us, joyful giddiness sparkled in his eyes. "Tank you." He coughed, clearing his throat. "Thank you!"

"Tom" I whispered then stumbled forward. "Is it?"

"Yes Jake." Tom said. "It's me."

"Ugh" Ares said. "This is making me gag. I feel like I should announce one of the things we came here to do. Which didn't include freeing him."

"I had to." The woman said.

"Shut it Athena."

"What did you come here to announce?" Cassie asked. Athena glared at Ares. Then she sighed.

"Jake, it wasn't your fault. I want you to know that. It was none of your faults. Tobias, Rachel, Marco, Ax, Aristha, you, and Cassie. This wasn't your fault."

"What wasn't?" Cassie asked.

"Tobias," Athena said.

"Is dead." Ares finished. "Finished. Killed. Murdered." Just like with David I froze. While I said it in my head, Cassie said it outloud.

"No." she said. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Does, Rachel?"

"Yes" Athena said. "She was told this morning. That's why you couldn't contact her."

"Wait" Tom said. "Tobias, do you mean that kid who ran away? The one Visser 3's planning on infesting? Elfangor's son."

"WHAT?" I shouted staring at my brother. "What did you say about Elfangor, and Tobias?"

"Maybe it's a different one, but Visser 3 found the will of Elfangor. So he morphed into a girl, and planned on tricking a kid named Tobias. Maybe it's a…"

"No" I said. "That's our friend alright. And he's?" Athena nodded.

"How did this happen?" Cassie asked. Athena shrugged.

"Zeus banned us from telling you, or... Hera, and…" Athena looked embarrassed. Then of course the door burst open, and an angry looking woman with tears running down her face came in. I think she's pregnant, but I can't be sure.

"Hestia told me everything." She said. "How could Zeus? I always told him when one of his kids died, even if I was the cause. And he dares to tell you people not to tell ME?! Or Alan? DOES HE HAVE ANY CLUE WHO HE'S DEALING WITH?"

"Uh…" Athena looked so uncomfortable. While the woman stood there, her arms crossed. Tears still running down her face.

"Wow" Ares said. "I thought pregnant woman didn't have these moments."

"Ares you have three seconds to run before I POUND you."

"Cassie I am your father." Ares shouted, and ran away.

"Idiot." The woman muttered. Then she looked at us, we backed away. The woman opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it.

"What's going on?" We all turned to see Mom rush into the room.

"To tell the truth." I said. "I have no clue. I feel like my head's about to explode."

"Hera do you mind?" Athena asked the woman. "This is sort of private."

"Oh no of course I don't. I have to go kill my ex-husband." Then she ran out of the house.

"I have a feeling she's going to kill him, even if he is immortal." Athena muttered sadly. Then she turned to look at Cassie, Tom, and me.

"Jake," she said. "You're adopted. Tom, your father is actually Hypnos. Cassie that crazed man is right. He is your father. You all need to go to Camp Half-Blood. Tom you have to go there, permanently. There are no Yeerks there. You'll be safe. Cassie, and Jake you just need to go. We've contacted them. As Apollo said the next prophecy is about the Animorphs, and Grover. I have to go now. You have to be driven. Go to Camp Half-Blood hill in Long Island, New York."


End file.
